Unexpectedly Unsuspected
by Padme Evenstar
Summary: Jennifer's life and a few canon universes turn upside down when, in a fit of panic, she jams more discs into the DVD player than it can handle. Written for an MS Xover contest, but the character is a weak MS. Got 4th in contest! [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue & The Unsuspecting MarySue

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Spider-man, orPirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own the list of movies mentioned in this chapter... Actually, you know what? I do own a copy of the Back to the Future trilogy... But other than that, I do not own anything related to these movies. I haven't even seen half of them, I just needed titles... I do own Jennifer, though!

A/N: This story is, in fact, a Mary-Sue story. It was done for a Mary-Sue crossovercontest on another site. As of yet the judging has not been concluded, but I don't think I'll get a very high score. My character was kind of a weak Mary-Sue. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little piece of... well, nonesense. It was meant to be slightly angsty in later chapters, but not overly so. I didn't have a lot of time to develop a really long, in depth story (I was cramming the last four chapters in the day of the deadline!).

**

* * *

**

**Unexpectedly Unsuspected**

**Prologue**

A sharp piercing scream escaped Jenny's throat as a cold metallic claw, clamped on her right wrist, twisted her arm behind her, beyond where it should be. The man behind her was the one doing the torturing, yet his arms were hanging at his sides. He was stocky and dark-haired, with a mean smirk on his face. A strongly built, middle-aged nightmare of a mercenary, he was the very embodiment of torture. The poor girl's painfully twisted face was perfectly reflected in the dark, round shades that hid his brown eyes.

Another scream echoed in the dark, shadowy throne room as the ruthless metal claw continued to twist. At last, a dark, sinister voice spoke from the throne at the top of the flight of steps, which was located at one end of the long room. "That will be enough, Doctor," it said. The voice belonged to the ominous hooded figure that sat comfortably onthe large black throne. His frail arms were covered by large black sleeves, his pale, wrinkled face nearly hidden by the hood of his black cloak. He was the image of all evil, and his oily voice only added to the picture.

The man who had been addressed as "Doctor" stepped away from the girl, the terrible steel claw finally releasing its grip on Jenny's arm. She collapsed at the foot of the stairs, breathing heavily and casting about for an escape. The only thing she saw was the young man off to one side, his wrists bound in stun cuffs, his sandy tunic contrasting starkly with the dark, evil tone of the room.

His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he was a Jedi Padawan. He had been supposed to be protecting Jenny, until they got captured.

Enter the heroine, Jennifer Turner, a descendant of the pirates of long ago, stuck in a galaxy far from home. It was not always like this. Once she was a normal girl with dreams of her own. That is, until she found the transport machine.

**Chapter 1: The Unsuspecting Mary-Sue**

Jennifer Turner always knew she was descendant from the greatest pirate of the Carribean. Her parents even had a summer house in Port Royal. Jenny used to enjoy her vacations there, but, as she grew older, all she wanted to do with her summer was stay at home watching her movies. At first, her parents had let her off easy, but this year, they were going to drag the poor girl along with them, willing or not.

And so, Jenny spent that fateful morning saying a tearful goodbye to her DVD player. They were leaving for the airport in two hours, so her parents had said she could watch one last movie before they left.

That was where her problem lay. She couldn't decide which movie to watch before the summer vacation ruined her life. She went to the box in which she kept her DVD's and flipped through the selection. Choosing a short list of her favorites would be easy, but picking just one of those would be harder.

Jenny had the movies sorted out by genre, so she decided to start there. She ran her finger lovingly down the columns and rows until she came to an index card inserted between the cases. On the card, written in large, bold letters, were the words SCIENCE FICTION. Jenny ran her eyes over the titles: _Independence Day, I Robot, Back to the Future, Star Trek, Armageddon, The Matrix, The Terminator, Star Wars, Deep Impact, The Core._ Finally, she chose _Star Wars Episode I _and_ Episode VI_, removed them from the box, and moved on.

The next index card said ROMANCE. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Jenny skipped it and moved on. She wasn't in the mood to watch romance movies right now. Behind that category was another card that read COMICS. Jenny sighed. This genre held some of her worst movies, but also one of her favorites. She searched through the titles for the one she wanted: _The Hulk, X-Men, Superman, Batman, Daredevil._ Finally, she found it. _Spider-man 2,_ one of her favorite movies of all time. Pulling it out and setting it with the other two, she plunged bravely on.

Jenny skipped the next three sections: COMEDY, ROMANTIC COMEDY, DRAMA. At last, she reached the last index card, ACTION/ADVENTURE. She quickly flipped through the cases. _Indiana Jones, Master and Commander, Hidalgo, S.W.A.T., The Fugitive. _Jenny was running out of time. _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The Medallion, Twister._ Where was it? _Rush Hour, Wild Wild West, Clear and Present Danger._ There it was! _Pirates of the Carribean._ Jenny drew the last movie out almost reverently and placed it with the other three.

Time was running short. Soon Jenny wouldn't have time enough to watch a movie. She laid the four movies on the bed in front of her and tried hard to make a decision. She just couldn't make herself choose one.

"Jenny," her mom called from upstairs. "You'd better start your movie soon, or there won't be time to watch it!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Do you think I don't know that?" she mumbled to herself. Then she turned her attention quickly to the frantic decision before her. She squeezed her eyes shut and thought so hard her head hurt. She did not want to make a decision like this.

Glancing up at the clock, Jenny saw that she was very swiftly running short on time. At this point it must be made clear that our heroine is not the brightest of girls. In a moment of panic, she opened all four cases and ran for the DVD player. Without so much as a thought, she began jamming the DVD's into the player. First, the _Star Wars_ movies went in, then _Spider-man 2_. Finally, just as she was getting ready to push the _Pirates of the Carribean_ disc in, a large electrical shock burst from the small silver box. Jennifer fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I really want to know what you think! And remember, she is supposed to be a Mary-Sue! Oh, and this story was written before I saw Superman... I take back what I said: Superman was one of the most _awesome_ movies _ever_! (cough) Anyway, next chapter will come next week! 


	2. The Unexpected Landing

A/N: Well, it's another week, and you know what that means! Yup, another chapter in the torturous story about a not-so-brightMS. I don't know why I'm still posting this. Maybe because a completed story looks good on my resume? Whatever the reason, here we go again...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Landing**

When Jenny finally woke up, her first thought was about her head. What with the strain of choosing and the electrical shock, she had quite a headache. Her next thought was about the time. How long had she been unconscious? How much time was left? Had her parents forgotten about her and left? Oh, wouldn't _that_ be a dream come true!

As Jenny stood up and looked around, her third and most disturbing thought was: _Where am I?_ The fact of it is, she didn't recognize the room she was in. It did seem to be a bedroom of some kind, but it didn't seem familiar. For a panicked moment, she wondered if her parents had dragged her unconscious to Port Royal. But, she realized, this room was not the way she remembered the bedrooms in her parents' summer house. No, this room was all steel and metal, not wood like the summer house.

Gingerly, Jennifer began walking around, examining her surroundings. She noticed a neatly made bed and a well-organized desk. Or, at least, the bed _had_ been neatly made, before she had gotten off of it. She came to the slightly obvious conclusion that whoever owned the room must be extremely neat and disciplined, and felt proud of herself for having come to this conclusion on her own.

Suddenly she wondered if she was dreaming, and, for some reason unknown even to her, she glanced down at her clothes. No, she was still wearing her favorite black T-shirt and denim shorts. Then why did she feel like something was too good to be true?

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Jennifer spun around at the sound of the voice. Something about it sounded familiar, and then she saw what _was_ too good to be true. There he stood in all his adorable, fan-girl-loved glory. Jenny could name at least ten girls off the top of her head who would die just to be in her place right now. And here she was, considerably the luckiest girl she knew.

Jennifer gazed at his beautiful, clear blue eyes. How often had she dreamed of this? How long would it last? Was she dreaming, or was it real? He cleared his throat as he seemed to remember something. "I'm sorry to have been so rude," he said quickly. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is..."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Jenny exclaimed, cutting him off. "I've heard of you!" She gave him a warm, slightly excited smile.

The young man seemed startled. "Y-yes, actually," he stammered, then regained his seemingly lost confidence. "I-I haven't exactly told anyone about you, so you'll have to keep quiet. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here until I can find transportation back to wherever you're from."

It was Jenny's turn to look confused. "I'm afraid I don't even know where I am," she explained quietly. "I certainly wouldn't know how to get back to where I'm from." She paused for a moment, trying to figure out how she had gotten there in the first place. The last thing she remembered was jamming the DVD's in the DVD player, but that must have been hours ago. How did she get here? "What happened, exactly?" she asked finally. "How did I get here?"

"Well, you must have escaped from a cruiser or something," Obi-Wan began. "I found you in a crashed escape pod near the Jedi Temple. You were unconscious, so I dragged you in here. Fortunately I didn't run into anyone. You've been out for about four hours now. I'm sorry I startled you, but I just got back from a class."

Jennifer didn't understand any of it. She hadn't been in a ship, she had been at home. And she had to have been unconscious for more than four hours. Still, she decided, it wouldn't do for him to know that she wasn't from this galaxy. Besides, she had just come to the slightly obvious conclusion that he was still a Jedi Padawan, and she didn't want to get him in trouble.

Then she heard a noise, a metallic noise, coming from outside the door. It sounded like a series of beeps, followed by a faint hissing sound. Obi-Wan glanced at the door, then ran toward the bed, dragging Jennifer with him. "Quick, get under it!" he whispered. Jenny scrambled to get underneath the low cot. Obi-Wan did his best to help her. At last, squeezing and crawling, she managed to slip out of sight. Obi-Wan stood up just as the door hissed open.

"Good afternoon, Obi-Wan," said a strong voice. Jenny recognized it as belonging to Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's Jedi Master. Quite a bright little snip, isn't she?

Jenny could see only the man's boots as he walked in, but it was enough for her. The boots walked through the door and circled the room, coming quite close to the bed. Jenny held her breath as one stopped right in front of her face. "Rather lazy this morning, weren't you?" Qui-Gon said, obviously observing the unmade bed. Jenny's heart sank. They hadn't had time to remake it! Now poor Obi-Wan was going to get in trouble anyway.

"I'm sorry, Master," Obi-Wan replied sullenly. "I'll take care of it." Qui-Gon's boots moved away from Jenny's face. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief as they headed back toward the door. Then they stopped again in the middle of the room.

"Where have you been this morning?" Qui-Gon asked suddenly. "I haven't seen much of you today." Jenny could see another pair of boots near the bed and came to the obvious conclusion that they were Obi-Wan's, since they were shifting rather nervously.

"Oh, well," he stammered. "You see, I... well, the fact is... I was... I mean..." Obi-Wan didn't seem to be able to come up with a good excuse. "I was... I was... not feeling well?" he finally managed.

"Hmm," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose that explains things," he said doubtfully, turning once again toward the door. "I'll see you later, then. And I hope your friend is feeling better," he added with a sly smile, or that's what Jenny guessed. "Don't you two be staying up too late tonight."

Jennifer heard Obi-Wan try to say something in protest, but before he could, the door hissed closed again. Jenny watched his boots come back toward the bed. She was about to say something, but before she could get it out, Obi-Wan flopped over onto the bed. Jenny squealed as the already low bed sank down on top of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, jumping off the bed and reaching down to help Jennifer out. After she had crawled out from under the bed, she helped him remake it. "You never told me your name," he said as he straightened the sheet.

Jenny picked the pillow up off the floor. "My name is Jennifer," she answered without looking at him. "Jennifer Turner. I live in... Uh... Florida." Jenny decided to take the chance that he might think she was talking about a planet. And, as predicted, he did.

"Nice name," he commented, stopping to look at her. "Though I've never heard of Florida. Is it far from Coruscant?"

"Quite far," she answered. "I don't want to go back, though, so you needn't bother. I like it here. I'd like to stay."

Obi-Wan gazed at her curiously. "Why wouldn't you want to go back home?" he asked. "Someone would have to be unhappy at home if they wanted to leave and never go back." Jenny tried to ignore the comment, but it nagged at her mind, touching a feeling she had not yet felt. She was homesick.

* * *

A/N: You don't have to review if you really don't want to, but the button is there if you do. 


	3. The Unsuspectedly NotSoSmart Heroine

A/N: Well, another week, another chapter. Here ya go.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Unsuspectedly Not-So-Smart Heroine**

Since Qui-Gon had obviously seen Obi-Wan dragging Jenny to his room, there was no longer any need for secrecy. It was getting late, and Jenny was getting hungry, so the two headed for the dinner hall. They didn't talk much on the way there, or during dinner. But as they were finishing up, one of the Jedi Council Members came up to them.

The man was dark skinned and bald, and seemed to carry an air of power around him. Jenny easily recalled his name. He was Mace Windu, one of the most influential members of the Jedi Council. She wondered for a while what he was there for, but she didn't have to wonder long.

"Obi-Wan," he said, sitting down. "A mission has come up that we need you and your Master to work on." Obi-Wan nodded when the Jedi Master paused. "However, there seems to be a slight problem," Mace continued. "This girl is under your protection, and cannot stay here while you are away. I fear she may be a problem during your mission."

Jenny, strangely making a wise decision, kept quiet. "She won't be a problem," Obi-Wan said hastily. "I'll look out for her."

Mace nodded. "There's one more thing," he added hesitantly. "This mission requires you and Qui-Gon to operate separately. You will be working on the same mission, but you will be working on your own, with very limited contact. Do you still think you can handle it?"

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "I'll do what I can," he answered quietly. The dark-skinned Master nodded, placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, and walked away. After a moment, Obi-Wan got up quickly and started walking back to his quarters. Jennifer ran down the hall after him.

After a thoughtful silence, he finally spoke. "This is my first mission operating on my own," he said. Jenny glanced at him when he didn't continue.

"Are you scared?" she asked, watching him.

Obi-Wan shook his head quickly. "A Jedi is never afraid," he said confidently. "But I must admit that I am a bit nervous. How about you? Are you scared?"

Jenny shook her head just as quickly. "Just excited," she said, her voice almost eager. She was going to be in the middle of things, alongside the man she most admired.

Jenny couldn't help staring at him as he consulted his data pad back at the room. In her opinion, he was absolutely adorable. But it wasn't time for thoughts like that. They had a job to do, and Jenny was determined to help in any way she could. "So, where are we going?" she asked, trying to end the seemingly endless silence.

"Forest Moon of Endor," he answered without looking up. "There have been reports of strange troops patrolling there. The Council thinks they may be hostile." More silence followed.

Jenny waited for only a short while longer. "Is there more?" she asked. Something about this sounded too familiar. Obi-Wan didn't answer for another couple minutes as he scrolled through the information.

"Yes, there is," he answered, his voice sounding dismayed. "There's some kind of large battle station orbiting the moon. Anonymous sources say the station has the firepower to destroy an entire planet." He continued scrolling through.

Jennifer almost jumped at the news. A battle station with the firepower to destroy an entire planet? _The Death Star!_ But it couldn't be! That didn't happen for another forty or so years! Jennifer was completely confused, since, as I've already told you, she's not the sharpest of persons.

Obi-Wan put the data pad down and reached for his survival pack. "We might as well go," he said. "Our transport will be leaving soon."

Jennifer and Obi-Wan were to take a small starship to Endor and find out all they could about the strange patrols there. There was only one problem that Jenny didn't happen to mention. She didn't know a thing about piloting a ship. _Well,_ she thought, _it's too late to mention it now. I'll just have to do the best I can!_ Unfortunately, since our heroine is not the smartest person in the world, she didn't realize that this idea is not the best she's ever had. In fact, it would turn out to be disastrous.

Obi-Wan pointed to the co-pilot's seat as they entered the cockpit, and Jenny sat down. Obi-Wan was to pilot, since, obviously, he was the only one who knew where they were going. Jenny stared at all the controls on the panel in front of her and hoped she wouldn't have to do much. They hadn't taken off yet, but she was already getting confused.

Sitting down at the controls, Obi-Wan ran his eyes quickly over them, most likely taking into account which buttons did what. The hangar doors ahead opened with a clang. Obi-Wan glanced back at Jenny with a slight grin on his face. "Here we go!" he said, turning back to the controls.

They were in space before Jenny finally got up the courage to talk to Obi-Wan again. "They don't teach us how to fly ships like this in Florida," she said almost casually. Obi-Wan glanced at her, then turned around and flipped a switch.

"I'll help you then," he said, turning around again. "That one there," he said, pointing to a large red button, "is the emergency switch. It sends out a distress signal to other ships if ours is in trouble. Whatever you do, don't touch it!" Jenny nodded, visibly still confused.

Something at the pilot's console beeped, so Obi-Wan turned back to his work. "We're coming up on the Forest Moon," he reported. "If we can get past those battleships undetected, we should be fine. Look on your console for a bank of silver switches."

"What for?" Jenny asked, searching for the switches.

"The silver switches should be defense mechanisms," he replied. "When you find them, see if there are three or four of them. There should be four of them, and, if there are, flip the one on the far right. It should be the cloaking device."

Jenny tried to take in all the information at once. When she saw a bank of four blue switches, she automatically hit the far right one without thinking. The small starship was rocked as two streaks of bright light headed straight for the bridge of the nearest Star Destroyer. _Proton torpedoes_. The torpedoes struck the bridge of the ship in a burst of orange flame. The large battleship started turning toward them.

"What did you do?" Obi-Wan yelled as he stared at the burning explosions that peppered the gigantic monster straight ahead. Jenny glanced down at the switch she had hit. She had flipped a blue switch, not a sliver one! "Never mind," Obi-Wan called. "It's too late now, they know we're here. We'll be better off with the deflector shields on. Find the silver switches and flip the three on the left!"

Jenny found the silver switches and flipped them just as laser fire began pummeling the hull of the starship. "Are you sure you don't want to try using the cloak?" she asked fearfully. Her hand moved toward the last silver switch, just in case.

Obi-Wan thought for a minute. "It might be our only chance," he agreed. "Turn on the cloaking device, and then don't touch anything else!" Jenny hit the switch and waited.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know this is terrible, but it was supposed to be. I really don't care what you say about it, just REVIEW! You can say it's absolutely terrible if you like, you can say it's the worst piece of work you've ever seen. I don't care, because I already know. Just PLEASE give me feedback! 


	4. Unexpectedly Caught

A/N: Come on, people, 45 hits and still no reviews? sigh Well, hopefully this chapter will prompt some. You know, I wrote this thing about a year ago for a contest that still has not yet been judged, and I'm just now reading it over again. It's actually pretty funny, really. It had me laughing. Anyway, next chappie!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Unexpectedly Caught**

Obi-Wan skillfully guided the now crippled starship to the moon's surface. They got past the Star Destroyers unnoticed, but the ship was badly damaged, thanks to Jennifer's attack. As the ramp on the ship lowered, Obi-Wan handed Jenny a blaster pistol. "Don't use it unless you have to," he told her. "I have a feeling you aren't the best shot with one. Nonetheless, I'm not letting you go out there unarmed."

Jenny stared at him. "You mean you're taking me along?" she asked. "I expected to be left in the ship."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You're under my protection. I can't just leave you lying around. There's no telling what kind of trouble you'd get into! Now let's go. I want to find those troops before nightfall."

The two walked through the endless forest for hours before they found any of the Imperial troops. They were scout troops with speeder bikes, parked in a clearing. Obviously, they were surveying the area, checking for any trouble. Jenny was determined not to cause any more problems, but, as it is, things don't always go right, do they?

Obi-Wan crawled to the edge of the ridge they were on and watched the scouts below him. Jenny came up next to him. "Pull out your blaster," he whispered. "I want to see how good of a shot you are."

"What if I miss," Jenny asked frantically. Obi-Wan pulled out a small blaster concealed in his belt and held it up, indicating that the scouts wouldn't get away, whether Jenny hit or not. Jenny nodded and pulled out the blaster pistol he had given her. Taking careful aim, she shot at one of the troopers.

Surprisingly, she got a solid hit on him. "I got him!" she shouted, forgetting that there was still one scout left. Obi-Wan and Jenny watched in dismay as the last scout rocketed away from the clearing on his speeder.

"No good now," Obi-Wan said. "We might as well follow in the same direction. I'll bet he's headed back to base. I hope you get a hundred more lucky shots like that," he commented drily. "I have a feeling we're going to have company on the way."

The two continued on in the same direction in which the scout had gone. After a while, Obi-Wan signaled Jenny to stay put. Running a short distance ahead, he peered around a tree. He stayed there only a moment before running back to Jenny. "Troops," he said quickly. "A whole battalion headed up this way. They've probably guessed we're the ones that attacked their battleship. There's nowhere to hide. We'll either have to fight our way out or surrender."

"I wouldn't consider surrendering an option right now," Jenny replied. "We can fight our way out of this, can't we?"

Obi-Wan nodded grimly, pulling out his lightsaber. "I certainly hope so," he answered as he turned toward the edge of the clearing. "Stay close to me, and you should be fine." Jenny intended to do just that.

A minute or so later, about thirty Stormtroopers came marching through the forest in double file. Obi-Wan brandished his lightsaber bravely as the troopers neared. Jenny held a tight grip on the blaster in her hand, hoping she didn't hit anything she wasn't supposed to. She stood just behind Obi-Wan and aimed at the first troop. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. When she opened them, the man was still standing, but the one behind him had dropped, tripping up the two behind him.

Obi-Wan twirled his lightsaber and took down the lead troopers. Jenny kept up a steady stream of laser fire, trying to take down as many troops as she could. She had only shot about four of them when she saw the scout. He had walked around the clearing and was now coming at them from the side. Jenny turned and screamed when she saw him three feet away.

Obi-Wan spun around when he heard Jenny scream, but it was too late. The scout had already bound her hands and was dragging her off. "Jennifer!" he yelled after them. But his distraction had given the other troops the chance they needed. One of the Stormtroopers took aim and fired. Jenny screamed again as the brave warrior fell to the ground. The scout trooper clamped a hand over her mouth to quiet her as he dragged her to his bike.

The scout locked Jenny's handcuffs to the side of the bike after lifting her onto the seat. Then he mounted in front of her and gunned the engine. One of the Stormtroopers came up to him before he went off. "We'll take care of the other one," he said through his helmet communicator. "Take her to base. Tell the lieutenant there to contact Admiral Piett and inform him that we found the rebels. Have them send transportation for them." The scout nodded once and the speeder bike zoomed away from the clearing and Jennifer's protector.

During the ride, Jenny wondered what had happened to Obi-Wan. Had they killed him? She tried not to think about it, but the more she tried, the more she found she couldn't help it. She was worried about him, and worried about what would happen to her now that Obi-Wan wasn't there to protect her.

After a short ride, they arrived at the shield generator bunker. Jenny recognized this place from one of her favorite movies. That set her off to thinking about home again. Her parents had definitely left for the airport by now. But had they forgotten about her? And would she ever see them again?

Jenny was placed in a small but not uncomfortable cell for the time being. "At least the Empire doesn't totally mistreat their prisoners," she muttered glumly to herself once she was alone. She paced the length and width of her cell while she waited for transportation. She wondered where they were going to take her, but she didn't get the chance to ask.

Sitting down on the small cot, Jennifer thought back on her adventure. As she thought about it, she realized that she owed Obi-Wan several apologies for her silly behavior. She hadn't used very much common sense, and she felt bad about it. Now she might never get the chance to apologize to him. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes.

She hadn't waited very long before a guard came back for her. Or, at least, she didn't consider it very long for a prisoner to wait. _Maybe there's a short waiting list for the torture chamber,_ she thought sullenly. She was roughly shoved in the cargo hold of an Imperial shuttle and left there. She felt the floor shudder as the engine started up and the shuttle lifted into the air. Bored, she glanced around the hold for something to take her mind off of her problem.

What she saw nearly made her jump out of her skin. There, sprawled on the floor, was her protector, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nearly squealing with delight, Jenny ran over to him to make sure he was all right. He seemed tired and groggy, and a little battered from having been roughly handled by the guards, but other than that, he didn't look injured. The Stormtroopers had probably put their weapons on stun. "You're here!" she almost yelled when she reached him.

"What? Where?" he mumbled, reaching up a hand to rub his head. He was still half unconscious from the stun blast, so Jenny helped him up and propped his back against a stack of crates.

"You, that's what," Jenny exclaimed excitedly. "I thought those troops had killed you!" Obi-Wan gave her a slight grin as he opened his eyes halfway to look at her.

"Not a chance," he said quietly. "Where are we now?"

Jenny sat down on the cold floor next to him. "We're on a shuttle," she answered softly. She put a hand behind his head to try and comfort him, though it was her that needed comforting. She had to admit, she was frightened. She didn't know what was going to happen.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Where are they taking us?" he asked.

Jenny shook her head. "I'm not sure," she said. She sighed shakily. "I'm... I'm scared," she admitted. Despite her fear, she noticed that Obi-Wan hadn't protested in the slightest when she had placed her hand behind his head.

Obi-Wan locked eyes with her through half opened lids. "Don't be afraid, Jennifer," he assured her. Jenny nodded and started to pull her hand out from behind him, but stopped when he gently grabbed her arm. "Don't," he whispered, closing his eyes. Jenny nodded and slipped her hand to the back of his head again. His hand slipped from her arm wearily and fell toward the floor. Jennifer caught it in her other hand before it hit the hard, cold metal.

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! 


	5. The Unsuspected Beginning

A/N: Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it _is_ almost over. Just one more chapter to go after this. Sorry about the long wait on this one (if anyone even cared). I've been busy... Anyway, no big deal. It's not like anyone's actually reading this. Oh, and if anyone was wondering, the results came back from one of the judges and I got a 4 out of 5. Not bad, huh? ...Did I already mention that?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Unsuspected Beginning**

Jenny opened her eyes suddenly when she felt the floor shudder beneath her. The engine had shut down. Lifting her head up off Obi-Wan's shoulder, she shook him gently. She hated to wake him up, considering his condition, but the guards would most likely be along any moment, and she knew they would be less gentle about rousing him.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and gazed at her. His blue eyes were less cloudy and drowsy than they had been earlier. Jennifer guessed that he had fully recovered by now. "Have we landed?" he asked, his voice much stronger than before.

Jenny nodded. "I think so," she answered. She clung close to the young Jedi Padawan fearfully.

Obi-Wan reached up to touch her face. "Don't be afraid, Jennifer," he assured her again. Jenny nodded again and settled down to wait for the guards.

Soon, sooner than Jenny liked, the guards came and hustled the two outside. They were on the Death Star, Jenny was pretty sure of it. But where they were being taken was beyond her.

They passed through several gleaming halls before they came to a forbidding-looking turbolift. Jenny wondered what it was, but never suspected that it was where they were heading. On the way up, she thought about everything that had happened. Now more than anything she missed her quiet home in Florida, her parents, and her quiet way of life. She wanted almost nothing more than to just go home right that minute.

When the turbolift door finally hissed open, Jenny realized where they were being taken, though she couldn't understand why the Emperor himself would care so much about them. What she saw next confused her greatly. Obi-Wan was shoved roughly to the side of the room while Jenny was brought to the center of the room for questioning and torturing.

And so we find them as we started. With her arm aching from being twisted, Jenny lay at the foot of the steps, panting, wishing she were somewhere else, wishing she could escape. She glanced to the side of the room where Obi-Wan stood bravely, his hands bound, watching. She glanced behind her at the terrible menace that stood behind her. Where had she seen him before? Why did he look so familiar?

Jenny looked up in time to see the dark robed figure descending the stairs. "Now, my dear," said the Emperor, "we'll try this the easy way. Where are your Rebel friends?" Jenny stared at him. Even if she had known, she wouldn't have told him. But she didn't even know where the Rebels were. She knew they were supposed to assemble near Sullust, but she didn't know exactly when.

Jenny glanced again at the Jedi warrior to the side. They locked eyes for a moment before she turned back to the evil man. Suddenly she got a strangely bright idea. "I'm not going to tell you anything until you unbind my friend," she said, trying to sound brave.

The Emperor thought for a moment, then nodded to the menacing figure behind Jennifer. "Very well," he answered in an icy tone. "Doctor." He gestured to Obi-Wan. The large man moved away from Jenny in the direction of the Jedi Padawan. Jenny was finally able to get a good look at her torturer. What she saw sentshivers down her spine. _Now_ she recognized him. It was none other than Doctor Octopus from _Spider-man 2._ But what was he doing in the Death Star?

Jenny watched half fearfully as Doc Ock walked over to Obi-Wan and uncuffed his hands. Now, if only she could get the element of surprise. She stood up and watched as Doc Ock walked back to his place behind her, then turned back to the Emperor. "Now," he said, "let's have it."

Jenny smiled and shook her head. If she had calculated this right, it might work. Otherwise, she might die. But she was willing to risk that. "I never said I would tell you if you released him," she said, grinning. "I just said I wouldn't tell you until you did." Jenny took one look at the terrible expression of anger on the Emperor's face and ducked as quickly as she could. At the same time, she felt the rush of air as two of Doc Ock's mechanical arms whooshed over her head.

She glanced up just in time to see the bolts of blue lightning coursing up the mechanical arms and through the poor doctor's body. She turned quickly away as the two top mechanical arms went for the Emperor. Then she felt a shock as some stray bolts hit her. She slumped to the floor, once again unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I'm tired of saying it. I just want someone to tell me what they thought!


	6. The Unexpected Ending

A/N: Wow, I actually got a review! Thank you Lozz! Unfortunately, the results came back, and I didn't win. I got an average of something like 3.5 out of 5 or something like that... I got 4th place out of 6 entries, but one of the contestants ended up judging, and she got 2nd, so they're not sure whether to bump me up because of that or what. I'll post a link to the page so you can see for yourself what the results were. I for one am pleased. It amused the judges, and I got good ratings. So what if I didn't win? I had fun!

Anyways, here is the final chapter! That's right, no more torture! Finally, I can say I finished a story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Unexpected Ending**

Jenny opened her eyes slowly as she heard a voice calling her name. She glanced up and saw it was Obi-Wan. She reached up to touch his face. "What happened?" she asked weakly.

"It worked perfectly," he said, excitement and concern mixed in his voice. "I don't know how you predicted it would. I wouldn't be surprised if they were both dead." He gently stroked her face with his hand.

Jenny stared into his bright, clear blue eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears springing up into her eyes.

Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled. "What is there to be sorry about?" he asked. "You saved my life."

"If it weren't for me, none of this would've happened," she answered. "I'm sorry for being such... such a numbskull. I'm sorry for... for not being the smartest person in the universe. I'm sorry for..."

Obi-Wan cut her off. "Don't apologize," he said quickly. "That's not something to be sorry for. You can't help it if you don't think as fast as everyone else." He paused a moment. "There's something I need to tell you." Jenny nodded for him to continue. "I-I was afraid to tell you this before, because I was afraid you wouldn't take it well." He paused again. "I should have told you this that first time wemet, but I didn't. I love you, Jennifer."

Jenny stared at him through blurring eyes. For their entire time together, she had thought _he_ would be the one to take it badly if she told him her feelings. Now there was no need to fear. She smiled at him.

Suddenly she wondered why she felt so strange. She felt like she was slipping away. She looked at Obi-Wan. He seemed so far away, so distant. But she could still read the sudden concern in his face. He called her name several times, and each time it seemed to sound farther and farther away. _Am I dying?_ She thought frantically. Everything seemed to be shrinking, and she felt dizzy. Through it, she thought she heard Obi-Wan say something. She couldn't hear it, so she tried to ask him what he had said. Her lips felt strangely stiff. She heard his voice again. "Come on," he pleaded. "You're going to be late. Have you forgotten our vacation?" She strained to catch the rest, but couldn't. Finally, she closed her eyes to stop her head from spinning, and slipped once again into unconsciousness.

When Jenny woke up again, her first thought was of home and her parents. She opened her eyes, expecting to see her Jedi protector still bending over her. What she saw made her sit upright. She was back at home in her room. Two DVD discs lay on the floor next to her. She picked them up to look at them. _Pirates of the Carribean_ and _Spider-man 2._ Curious, she stood up and walked over to the DVD player. One disc stuck out, and, when she pulled it out, she found another inside. The one she held was _Return of the Jedi_. "What numbskull tried to jam these in all at once?" she said to herself, smiling. She knew who.

She heard footsteps on the stairs outside her room. Glancing up at the door, she saw her mom walking in. "Goodness," her mom said. "Did you ever get your movie started? It's time to go. Come on, now, get your stuff. We're going to the airport now, in case you forgot."

Jenny stared at the box of DVD's. Had she dreamed the whole thing? Did it all have to do with the DVD's she had jammed into the player? Had she really been unconscious for a whole two hours?

There was no time to ponder these questions. Her parents were headed out the door and she didn't want to be left behind. Never again, she vowed, would she wish for something more than she could handle. She enjoyed the vacation more than she expected, and from that year on, she went every year to Port Royal. Even after she had moved out of her parents' house, she still went each year to the summer house.

You may wonder why the sudden change. Well, she never told anyone, but she believed she had really gone to another world, and fallen in love with a young Jedi warrior. In the years following her adventure, she would lay awake at night and transport herself in her imagination to a galaxy far, far away. It always seemed so real that she believed it. And Obi-Wan was always there waiting for her.

So, you may be asking yourself, "Did she dream the whole thing?" Well, that still remains to be seen. The real question is: What do you think?

_The End_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Please, please, please, review! Let me know if you enjoyed it, if it absolutely killed you to read it, if it amused you... I don't care what you say, just give me feedback!

Well, that's all for now! Hope I brightened someone's dull life. If not, I still had fun! And I may just be taking requests for a sequel... But that depends on who asks!


End file.
